


Whatever it takes.

by Cameron (Callyfer07)



Series: The AKA Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/Cameron
Summary: AKA 14.000.605 futures to look at, Doctor Strange did not only see the possibilities that may come, but the places they originated from aswell.
Series: The AKA Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644523
Kudos: 9





	Whatever it takes.

Stephen looked at the desolate planet's landscape, thinking, planing, asking himself, ' _what's the next move?_ '. He half-heartedly tuned out Starks and Starlords disagreements, they might say something useful. For all that they played up their anoyance off each other , one was a certified genius and the other traveled through the universe for the the better half of his whole life, they would easily come up with a solution.  


He stepped about the empty world, sidestepping the discarded rubble and bits of non-functioning machinery. This planet was one to have thrived in the past, but didn't last as long as its inhabitants had seemed to hope for. Regretfuly so, Stephen noted with a pang, when he even noticed what looked to be almost completely broken potts and pans and plates. This must be, what the mad Titan was warning them about.

Doctor Stephen Strange was many things, but none of them was ignorant. No, he was quite perceptive, even when being a douchebag. Probabilities ran high for Thanos coming for him in person, and for that, he had to be prepared. In fact, the magnitude of the havoc that Thanos' plan would bring was too high for Stephen to risk anything. So, he sought out a slight clearing between rocks and rubble, before taking in a deep breath tomcqlm his nerves and levitate on the spot, thanks to the cloak of levitation. The next part would be hard, but he would do whatever it takes to protect the multiverse.

With a few swift motions, the eye of agamotto opened itself and immedietly green overtook his vision.  
_Whatever it takes._

+~+~+

They were all dead. They would all die by the hands of that damned mad titan and it was his fault for leading them here. The Stalesman wasn't a battleship, it was a refugèship, but, why, oh why, would that cursed man care? But. But he could play distraction. He was the god of mischief, after all, a bit of deception was nothing to him. 

And when he pulled the blue Infinity Stone out of his pocket dimension, he looked the titan in the eyes. He was the one in the spotlight, the one in charge of the situation, the one with the power of the tesseract literally in the grasp of his finger tips; it wouldn't do, to subdue his presence now. With the show of said artifact, the grin of the titan only grew in size and he hid his shudder.   
The blue lighting pulled the moment to a close and with uttering the words, a mortal said to him a whole six years ago, he was utterly satisfied for the green beast to take on someone they both hated, instead of him. But then the fight shifted to the better for the titan and the fear that subdugated in his stomach rose and rose and rose.

They will lose. He. Will lose. He couldn't lose his brother, not now, when they've forgiven each other, to start anew. But, he could save him. He will die, but it didn't matter. The Thunderer-no, his brother, he would be safe and that's all he cared about. 

And when the titan held him up by his throat and choked the life out of him, their eyes met. And that's, when he realised, what was so different about the Titan and himself.

He was Loki Liesmith, he knew what a god was made of. This wasn't one.

_"You'll never be a god."_

+-+-+

  
**"If you could make God bleed, people will cease to believe in Him. There will be blood in the water, the sharks will come."**

  
+-+-+

She let out a cold breath of relieve. He couldn't win. He wanted and wanted and wanted, the universe gave him a price and it said N o. She might have been the happiest thing that existed on this damn planet of nothingness. The wind, the cold, the empty feeling in her stomach, subsided and made space for her long lost happieness.

In all her life, she might have never felt that much glee to be right. That her so-called 'father' was wrong. She had wanted for a long, long time that he would get what he deserved and now was the time. He never loved anything and that's his downfall. The Universe may have guven him his intelligence, his power or let him commandeer an entire army of mindless beasts, but to prolong that stupid balance that he always talked about, it didn't give him empathy. Love. Compassion.

Oh, she could laugh out of joy.

And then he turned around, facing her again. Were those tears? Why would he cry? And then the damn keeper of the stone had to speak up. Not. For him? Oh.   
No-no, no, no-

Gamora walked a few steps back, Thanos followed her, the fear came rushing back.

_"This isn't love."_

+-+-+

  
**"I hope they will remember you."**

  
+-+-+

He let out a slight laugh as he flew through the warehouse. The adrenalin was kicking in, this was going to be a great fight against those alien idots and they would win, of course! They fought like a well-oiled machine, even after one year of being on the run. Cap and Natasha worked well together on the ground and with his air support, they brought them to their knees. But the Avengers hesitated to kill their foes, they took the opportunity and fled immedietly.

Wanda and Vision were safe now, even if a bit hurt. They would reconcile and come back even stronger.

Sam felt ecstatic. Another job well done. They might have fled, but it was fine, Cap said so. Speaking of which..

_"Where to, Cap?"_

+-+-+

  
**"You never know. You hope for the best and make do with what you get."**

  
+-+-+

He was walking warily through the forest, his gun aiming at every percieved threat. The chitauri became all the more vicious, after their master arrived. When Thanos arrived on the battlefield, all hell broke loose on the coms. Most were terrified, many were desperate, his best friend was determined.

He never voiced his thoughts, but sometimes, he felt like he was running from one war to another. It's been a long, long time, after all. 

But then the chatter on the coms. died down and he heard many shocked shouts and tearful cries and vengeful screams, both in the air and in his ear.   
He walked up to his friend, to Steve, and then James felt it. That ever-growing feeling in his stomach.

This war was over now. They lost. And so was he.

_"Steve?"_

+-+-+

**"I'm with you, 'til the end of the line."**

+-+-+

Dust was flowing all around them, his countrymen were dieing, he had to save them! He ran- raced- sprinted- from warrior to warrior, they were his people and he was failing to protect them! Romanoff seemed to be fine, but her eyes were glued to the forest and for once, she couldn't hide the terror in them. The young king rushed into said direction, fear gripping his heart. The great Wakanda, thy blessed of Bast, lost.

Rogers was stiffly kneeling at one specific spot in the dirt, Col. Rhodes was calling out to his fellow airman, there was a Raccoon watching the dust fly in front of a wood log.

And then he found the one he was searching for, the general of the Dora Milaje.   
T'challa held out his hand to Okoye.

_"This is no place to die."_

+-+-+

  
**"Bury me in the ocean with my ancestors who jumped from ships, 'cause they knew death was better than bondage."**

  
+-+-+

He saw red. How DARE he. She was his daughter! His lover! How dare he-stupid titan, stupid balance, stupid infinity stones-

Grief overtook him, as he watched the earthling in the red suit fight and hold his own against the alien war lord. It looked hopeful at first, but then. Then he was impaled by his own blade and what the hell was that wizard doing?? Don't give up that damn stone! You will damn us all!-N o!

Thanos disappeared, and with him, any hope for him to enact his revenge. No. No, Gamora, no! They reconciled, much like when they landed on this planet, now with less joking faces than before and it hit Mantis the worst. He wanted to get angry, punch the wizard the same way he punched the titan, but he couldn't bring himself to talk, as he felt a growing void in his stomach.

Peter Quill looked at his allies in grief and horror. This was it.

_"Oh, man."_

+-+-+

  
**"I look around at us and you know what I see? Losers...I mean like, folks who have lost stuff. And you think life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today it's giving us something. It is giving us a chance."**

  
+-+-+

Oh god, a moon-That crazy just pulled a moon out of orbit! How even-magic. It had to be. He was so grateful for his spider senses and for his webs, now more than ever. He webbed their allies up and catched them, their names were only hazy on his mind. 

And after the onslaught died down, he looked at the crash that was heard. He felt so relieved for seeing his mentor well and ready for the fight. He watched them go and silently cheered on his Earth's best defender. 

When Ironman was defeated and his own blade went through his chest-he himself flinched at that, ouch, that must've hurt-he felt the panic and bile raise in his throat.

Then the Doctor-Wizard and the Purple Alien negotiated and after a bright green gem was given to said purple alien, he disappeared. They got back together as a group and some wanted to argue, but then they disappeared. He felt numb, they just. Disappeared in thin air, into dust, into ash.

Peter Parker felt it, even before it started to happen.

_"Mr.Stark?"_

+-+-+

  
**"And if you died, I feel like that's on me."**

  
+-+-+

An Assassin wandering through the East.

A Widow holding fort at Headquarters.

A beast without its rage.

A god lost in his grief.

A man out of time, proving himself worthy at last.

And a man that had everything and nothing, giving his life for those he held dear.

+~+~+

The Sorcerer Supreme let out a gasp and fell to the ground, his levitation immedietly stopping. 14.00.605. That was. So much. So many futures...

"How many did we win?" 

This is. Nigh impossible.

"One."

Stephen knew, what he had to do.  
He didn't like it one bit.

"You throw another moon at me and I'm gonna lose it."

He was sending a man to his death.

"All that for a drip of blood."

"If you could make God bleed, people will cease to believe in Him. There will be blood in the water, the sharks will come." It ran through his head, each and every moment.

A blade through the stomach, a bargain. An infinity stone exchanged for a life.

"Why did you do that?"

Stephen, as a doctor, felt ashamed.

_"It was the only way."_

+-+-+

**"There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Marvel Amino by me. Don't get confused.


End file.
